Pieces Of A Promise
by Red With White Eyes
Summary: Mitakihara is a wealthy concession of Area Eleven, and strangely, a place where many Elevens and Britannians live in relative harmony. When the Sub-Viceroy announces her intention to visit it, Zero makes it his next target in his bid to free Japan from tyranny. But as his plans take form… time begins anew for Homura Akemi… (A fusion/AU of Code Geass and Madoka Magica).


**Chapter 1- I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga or anime used in this fic, nor do I wish to. **

**Please read the A/N s and please R&R as it helps the flames of author inspiration going. **

**This is my first crossover, and my first Code Geass and Madoka Magica fanfic. **

**Therefore I hope that I have captured the characters well, but just in case, be warned in case of anything OOC. **

**I have tweaked with canon a bit (For instance, I'm sure that the Tokyo Settlement is the only concession in Japan). With the major addition being the inclusion of an extra month after the events of **_**Refrain **_**in R1 (with the thought that Kallen has just lost her mother and Lelouch is still building up resources for his rebellion). So expect some canon character development to be missing from the Fic. **

**With the Madoka Magica side of this fic there are only minor tweaks, which do not bear mention. **

**After writing this fic I fear that I have treated Homura rather unjustly, as she now has to deal with both Kyubey AND Lelouch in addition to all her other problems (such as Kyoko and Sayaka).**

**Please enjoy! (I'll only continue it if it gets some attention, since Crossovers tend not to get noticed and they are hard to pull off well). **

* * *

_Mitakihara lay in ruins. Its streets had been torn apart into crumbling stone and its buildings uprooted and reduced to mere rubble. _

_Its destroyer, hovering in the air on a crux of flame, let out a crazed laugh and aimed another skyscraper at its two enemies. _

_Both of them dodged the huge missile and fought back with determination, zipping closer to the creature if they could and raising their weapons in preparation for another barrage. _

_He watched it all with a creeping sense of dread. He had been such a fool, he should have listened to her and heeded her warning, and now everyone was paying the price. His overconfidence and disbelief had gotten to him -_

_A familiar voice cut through his soliloquy._

"_They told us to leave if it came this way. We can't stay to help them anymore, we need to go" it spoke. _

_He barely heeded the words; his attention was solely on the fight above him._

_The thing in the air was now chuckling insanely and throwing fire at the two girls opposing it. Then while they were preoccupied with dodging, it summoned its familiars and sent them into the fray. _

_One of its flames found its mark. _

_There was a sharp cry in the air and a girl was sent spinning, her body hitting the ground with a distant crunch. _

_A shiver of horror went up his spine. _

_He felt a tug on his sleeve and finally turned, meeting the sad gaze of his best friend. _

"_I'm sorry, but we must go-"he managed, his voice straining. _

"_HOMURA, KALLEN!" A loud yell interrupted him; it came from far to their right. _

_His friend looked at him in brief worry, before a resigned look appeared on his face and he smiled gently at him._

_Lelouch returned the sentiment as a bright light overcame them. _

* * *

Looming in front of her, the most powerful witch in all existence lay sheltered in a pool of stagnant water, casting its shadow over all the destruction around it.

Homura took a deep breath and composed herself. She briefly looked around for several moments, before stiffly shaking her head and walking away.

_I'm sorry Madoka; I couldn't save you this time…_ she lamented. _I'll try again, Next time I'm sure I'll be able to save you from contracting… and Walpurgis Night or Zero's machinations won't affect you. No matter how many times it takes...I'll make sure of it_ she vowed silently as she reached for the shield at her wrist.

* * *

Momentarily, Time was reset with a click! Sending everything back to the beginning…

* * *

Euphemia steeled herself. She raised her hand and pressed it lightly to the door of her sister's office.

Yet again her will failed her and she hesitated, lowering her fist slightly.

_Cornelia is sure to refuse me… even I think it's a stupid idea. But I made an appointment and I at least need to try. If not for my sake then for all elevens… No, for all of Japan!_

With renewed determination she finally rapped on the door with her knuckles. It was soon opened by one of her sister's attendants, who beckoned to her questioningly.

Euphemia politely informed them that she had an appointment with her sister and was immediately ushered into the antechamber of the office.

After a few minutes of waiting, a door opened and an aid welcomed her.

Realising that she may not be as ready as she thought she was, Euphemia mentally face palmed, however her worries were quickly forgotten as she soon found herself seated on a plush chair, face to face with her sister, who had an amused expression on her face.

"You know that you could have just asked to see me, you didn't need to make an appointment" her sister said pleasantly.

"I want it to be official, it's something very important to me" Euphemia declared with haphazard confidence.

"Then, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Cornelia questioned.

"Well, Cornelia I… I have a great idea. I wish to make a state trip to Mitakihara, to better the relations between elevens and Britannians." she said softly.

Her sister's smile vanished at her words and intent.

"Euphy, are you sure that you want to visit Mitakihara, and why, of all places?" her sister asked.

"I have thought about it, I'm sure that Mitakihara _is _the perfect place for me to start easing racism and tensions. This is because it is unique in the fact that although it is a highly populated concession, it's a place in which Britannian's and elevens –who have become honorary Britannian's-live in relative peace with each other. Additionally, it also has high citizen satisfaction and relative quality of life for them". She nodded and took a deep breath. "I believe that if I can make it out as an example to follow, then the rest of Area Eleven, starting with the Tokyo settlement, can improve and become more peaceful".

Cornelia sighed and gave her a concerned look. "Are you aware that The Kyoto six, who we recently started suspecting as supporting rebel groups, have a stake in most of its local industries, and they employ Honorary Britannians in almost all top positions. Also, a high amount disappearances have been reported in Mitakihara recently, all of them of young girls around your age, and considering that it's near the Kasamino ghetto…Euphy, I'm not dismissing the idea, and I want to give you a chance to prove yourself and your views. But Mitakihara is not the best place to."

"I know Cornelia, but I have to at least try, and through being a member of the Britanninan royal family I believe that I can make it happen, especially in Mitakihara. Another reason I want to go… is because I want to look for those girls since I don't think they've been taken by elevens, even from the Kasamino ghetto. I want to find them and help them, because there so young, even if their honorary Britannians". She whispered in a sad tone.

"Euphy, you're not a detective, this is just another one of your silly ideas- "

"Please don't…don't worry about me, if you give me permission I'll take a large security detail and I'll stay with them at all times. I'll only look for the girls if I find a definite sign of them. So, please let me visit Mitakihara, and for two weeks so I can have some time to search and see everything."

"Two weeks, that far too long!" Cornelia frowned. "And if you do go, you're definitely not going to go looking for those missing children. Leave it to people who have experience with criminals, meaning the police force and the military; they can sort it out through their own jurisdiction".

Euphiemia stalwartly kept her mouth shut as her sister began kneading her brow; since she knew that it was something she did when in deep thought.

Suddenly her sister smiled whimsically. "I really can't refuse you, can I? I need to think about this Euphy. Maybe I'll let you visit it for a week… if you make a long visit then Zero may target you and the area for his own purposes, he's already hijacked the news and announced his opinion that the disappearances are due to several wealthy Britannians, who run a human trafficking ring and have the _audacity, _as he put it, to take their kidnappings out of the ghettos and into a concession".

"I'm not afraid of Zero Cornelia, remember he spared me at Lake Kawaguchi and I have yet to find out why. As for thinking about letting me visit, you don't have to do anything with the preparations. I have it all planned out, the first thing I'm going to do is visit the school set up for the Honorary Britannians there-".

"No need to tell me about it now. You really want to go don't you? I suppose that I can sanction this trip, but considering what little is actually in Mitakihara that is worth visiting… if I let you go for more than a week then it would be nothing more than an expensive holiday, and for a Sub Viceroy that isn't really proper".

Catching onto her sisters teasing, Euphemia played along.

"Oh you're right, but can't we come to a compromise?"

"I may be able to let you visit it for a few more days; you have worked very hard… twelve days Euphy and that's it, don't argue as it is incredibly generous enough. And I'll only let you leave for as many days if you make it a proper state visit, spend some time with the officials there and don't dawdle around, and leave the disappearances alone; If even the slightest sign of Zero or any trouble appears, I'm cancelling the visit and you're coming straight home, understood?"

Euphemia, bursting with joy, nodded excitedly and swept off her chair, running to her sister and giving her a large hug.

"Oh, thank you Cornelia! I need to tell you all the details, with my security-"

"You want Kururugi as part of it, don't you? He's only a warrant office and the Lancelot-"

She gave her sister a look.

"I guess that if you do wish to prove your views, you can take him with you, but he will have to go with Lloyd and his assistant, so the Lancelot can be the main part of your security detail. Also, take Dalton with you, if Kururugi tries anything".

Although inwardly rolling her eyes at her sister's suspicions, Euphemia merely laughed and hugged her tighter.

She was finally going to make a difference.

* * *

It was the late afternoon and looking through the window, he could see everything; the sun shone, birds chirruped and fellow students milled around in mundane bliss. In the student council room itself it was no better, everyone around him was either chatting about an apparently "unfair" homework assignment they had been given or they were either focusing on their own misery –Kallen, who had, for some reason, turned up to school while still obviously upset over her mother's condition and arrest- or their own obsession –Nina, who was currently browsing the computer for articles on princess Euphemia. The only person who was missing was Milly, who was on a date with her fiancé, therefore the current council meeting was missing her exuberance and nothing was happening.

In other words, it was a boring day, and since the Black knights were still building trust among elevens and gaining resources for themselves and their future campaigns, he had would have to wait until the evening to strategize anything, thus there was no way to escape the monotony of it.

Then the radio, which had until that point been regurgitating its ordinary pro-Britannia pitches and the now stale news of the Black Knights first appearance, relayed an announcement that vaguely caught his attention.

_A spokesperson for the Police Force of Mitakihara has just announced yet another disappearance. The missing person is 10-year-old Nagisa Momoe, who went missing yesterday evening. She was last seen near her home in Mitakihara's downtown district…_

Becoming uninterested, Lelouch tuned out the broadcast again and went back to staring out of the window. As he did so, he heard several alarmed whispers and even a gasp from Shirley, who promptly broke the silence.

"That's terrible! She's only ten years old. I hope she's all right" she burst out.

"I'm sure she is Shirley, it's probably just a misunderstanding. I bet the police and local media are doing everything they can to find her, so she'll be found soon" Rivalz said soothingly.

He found himself mentally snorting at the comforting words.

_The law enforcement probably doesn't give a damn about this latest disappearance, or the majority of the others, since most who were taken have been Honorary Britannians. And the news agency is only reporting about it, because two of the victims have been purebloods, the entire search only became widespread when they went missing and they get exclusive coverage…_

He sighed and shook his head; there was no point in even thinking about the disappearances in Mitakihara, since it didn't remotely concern him or his plans as Zero.

After a few more minutes of aimlessly waiting, Lelouch finally decided that there was no point in staying in the council room anymore. He got up and left, ignoring the pleading look he got from Rivalz and made his way home to see Nunnally.

When he arrived, Sayoko let him in and informed him that his sister was in the sitting room.

Nodding, he went to the sitting room door and gently knocked, smiling brightly before entering.

"Lelouch it's good to see you!" Nunnally greeted him excitedly. "How has your day been?"

"It went well Nunnally; did you have a good day?"

Nunnally beamed. "Yes I did, Sayoko told me about magical girls".

"Magical girls?" he asked.

"They're from old Japanese anime and manga, which were made before the invasion. Magical girls are girls who fight evil with majestic wands and wear colourful costumes while doing so".

"Do you want to be a magical girl?"

"No, I don't think I'd be able to fight, I'm not strong enough and I wouldn't want to" Nunnally said truthfully. "Besides I can't walk, so I'd only be a hindrance to my fellow magical girls, unless the magic could fix my legs" she laughed.

Although he laughed mirthfully with her, inside he felt a flash of anger for her condition and renewed his vows with fervour, he _would_ make the world a better place for her.

* * *

Later, when he was preparing and packing his costume for a meeting with the Black Knights, he was interrupted by a certain green-haired witch.

"So what do you plan on doing with the Black Knights?" C.C inquired mildly from the doorway.

"Were going to take out more refrain dealers" he replied grudgingly, knowing she was making fun of his current lack of action with them.

"Then what about Mitakihara?" she said.

"What about it? It's nothing special in the grand scheme of things; it's just another concession "he bit back. _Why does everyone keep on mentioning Mitakihara? First the news, then Kallen asked about it earlier and now C.C... _

Then why did you comment on the kidnappings?"

"Just to gain general support, it was just a statement and no reflection of my plans".

"Then I guess you don't know that your sister, Euphemia, plans on visiting it as Sub-Viceroy"

"What?" he snapped at her, taken aback by her words. "When was this announced?"

"An hour ago on the radio, she plans on staying there for twelve days and "see all the sights and values Mitakihara has to offer". C.C quoted. "She's even bringing the Lancelot, and its pilot, with her"

Getting over his frustration and processing the information, Lelouch smirked.

_This is a perfect opportunity, being out of Tokyo, Euphemia and the Lancelot could be sitting ducks; all I would have to do is wait for an opportune moment. And since Mitakihara functions as one of the central ports of Area Eleven, I could do some serious damage to Britanninan industry. _

_Also…_

His smirk widened as he reached for the mask of Zero.

_The recent string of disappearances may, finally, be of use to me…_

A new plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it any good for a crossover?**

**Please R&R. **


End file.
